Dear Amanda
by Kaarsis
Summary: ['very' light hints of slash] Written as a spur of the moment type thing, as a letter to a friend, Amanda; hence the title {Features a slightly crazy Duo and a 'Heero-tree'}


From: "Karis" spoiled_brat_7@sympatico.ca  
  
To: mistress_sakura@sympatico.ca  
  
Subject: Re: *blurb me?! blurb you!*  
  
Date: Tuesday, January 06, 2004 8:52 AM  
  
I don't own GW or any of the characters...so please don't sue me  
  
Okay I was bored last night so I decided to write a letter to my friend Amanda whom I've been corresponding with lately... That's why the form is a bit strange. Please excuse any and all horrid characterizations *smirks*  
  
Oh and before I forget there is 'very' light hints of slash [that's the male/male relationships people] between Heero and Duo, and Trowa and Quatre. I don't think anyone should have trouble with it though unless you're as straight as a metre-stick...if you know what I mean  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dear Amanda  
  
  
  
Rachel: Hi-ya 'Manda! Sorry I haven't written sooner but when I got home on  
  
New Years Eve I had unpacking to do and left-over Christmas presents to  
  
open. Then I was so tired my eyeballs were falling out-  
  
Duo: Eeh.. is that even possible..?  
  
Heero: ...Yes  
  
Rachel: *glares* ... So I was really tired, and then I cleaned up my room  
  
yesterday and today. Was that ever fun! The trip to England went quite  
  
well. I had a couple hard days but overall it was decent. I got alot of  
  
really good stuff...  
  
Duo: Oh! That reminds me. Heero? What did you get me for Christmas?  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Rachel: Heero! Don't tell me you didn't get Duo anything for Christmas!!  
  
Heero: Fine...  
  
Duo: *sulks* see what I have to deal with *waves arms around*  
  
Rachel: tch- Heero...Even 'I' got 'Amanda' something for Christmas.  
  
Duo: That's it... *stands up* Hee-chan why can't you be normal once in a  
  
while and do 'normal' stuff?  
  
Heero: *levels Duo with a cold stare* ..don't call me that  
  
Duo: What? Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Duo: *smirks* What's the matter Hee-chan? Don't like your new nickname  
  
Hee-chan? Hear that Rach? Hee-chan doesn't like his nickname. Hee-chan. I  
  
think it's a great name Hee-chan Hee-chan Hee-chan Hee-chan Hee-chan  
  
Hee-cha-  
  
Heero: *points gun between Duo's eyes*  
  
Rachel: WTF HEERO!? NO GUNS!!!  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
Duo: Hear that Hee-chan? The Lady said 'no guns'  
  
Heero: *twitch twitch*  
  
Rachel: *sighs* boys...*shakes head*... Anyway, ya, I got you a little  
  
prezzie from Harrods. The most expensive store in the world!  
  
Duo: 'No Guns' Heero! *smirks*  
  
Heero: *TWITCH twitch twitch*  
  
Rachel: There was a hamster there in the pet dept. that tried to bite your  
  
finger off if you got too close... Of cource there was some pretty thick  
  
glass between you and it. Poor thing must have had one hell of a headache,  
  
what with all the launching itself into the glass and all.....-Duo what the  
  
hell are you doing??  
  
Duo: *somehow got his hands on a ball of green yarn, and is now draping it  
  
all over Heero* Hmm? Oh, well at Heero's birthday last year Zechs came up  
  
with this game. The idea was to see who could piss Heero off the best...Or  
  
worst, depending on how you look at it.  
  
Rachel: ..Umm okay  
  
Duo: Ya it was cool. Heero looked hillarious with whipcream in his  
  
spandex...*gets lost in rememberance of the occasion*  
  
Rachel: *snorts in laughter* so who won?  
  
Duo: Oh Zechs did...He looks funny with no hair though...*looks thoughtful*  
  
Rachel: *appears hesitant* Should I ask what happened..?  
  
Heero: *growls*  
  
Rachel: *nervously* ..Okay...Duo maybe you should just leave him alone  
  
now...  
  
Duo: *prancing around Heero, decorating him like a Christmas tree* Why?  
  
Rachel: *chuckles nervously* n-no reason *shifts away from the now fully  
  
decorated and Chrismas-ised Heero, complete with an angel on-top of his  
  
head* Ummm...ya I taped a whole load of Inuyasha episodes to watch when I  
  
came back and it turned out that they restarted it!! I can't believe they  
  
would do that! I was getting so into it too....And that thing about talking  
  
to paints and stuff...Don't worry, I do that too. It's part of our  
  
creative, yet occasionally eccentric, genius's. *notices that Duo's  
  
disappeared* Hunh? Hee-chan-er, I mean 'Heero' where'd Duo go?  
  
Heero: *still standing stock-still looking more and more like a christmas  
  
tree every second* ...Away  
  
Rachel: Well ya...But I mean where did he go 'to'?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Rachel: *sighs exasperatedly and walks over to Heero*  
  
Heero: *swings gun over to point at Rachel*  
  
Rachel: *gulp*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Rachel: ..  
  
Heero: ...  
  
*enter Duo being carried over Trowa's shoulder*  
  
Duo: Put me down put me down put me DOWN!  
  
Trowa: *drops Duo*  
  
Duo: *rubs his bottom and looks up at Trowa* Oowww man...  
  
Trowa: *smirks faintly*  
  
Rachel: *tries to shift out of the way of Heero's gun but it follows her*  
  
Heero: ..  
  
Rachel: Uhh guys?.. A little help..?  
  
Duo: *still a bit sour over being dropped on his bottom, wanders over*  
  
Don't worry about him...He just likes to wave his gun around alot and look  
  
important *slaps Heero's hand out of the way so he can adjust the angel at  
  
the top of his Heero-tree*  
  
Trowa: You're not playing that game again are you...?  
  
Duo: Naww.. Just getting back at Hee-chan for not buying me a Christmas  
  
gift  
  
Trowa: Hnn...*wanders back the way he came in*  
  
Rachel: ...what's got his knickers in a twist..?  
  
Duo: My money's on Quatre *smirks*  
  
Rachel: ...  
  
Duo: *glances at Heero and snickers* How long do you figure it'll take his  
  
arm to get tired...?  
  
Rachel: Umm... I'm not sure...*suspiciously* Why?  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Rachel: *grimaces while imagining a million different scenarios* So...  
  
Amanda!.... I'll probly be dropping by sometime soon to drop you your gift.  
  
I also have a favour to ask...I'm not really sure if you know Harry Potter  
  
that well-  
  
Duo: Hairy Potter??  
  
Rachel: *ignores the nutcase with the braid* -but I'm writing a  
  
Severus/Harry fic that's probly gonna be quite long. If you could maybe  
  
beta it for me occasionally I'd be so happy! You know help me with plots,  
  
spelling, grammar, Harry Potter-isms, Snape-isms and such.  
  
Duo: What's a- Snape...issm...?  
  
Rachel: *sighs* Nevermind Duo...Go play with your Heero-tree.  
  
Duo: *grins* Okay! *throws his arms around his 'Heero-tree' and drags it  
  
[/him?] behind the wall that no-one noticed before now*  
  
Rachel: *talking to 'Manda again* Ya, so if you'd help me out with- *hears  
  
noises* DUO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY PLAY!!!!  
  
................  
  
Hey...ya, sorry 'bout that ... heheh Kinda got carried away....  
  
Luv ya  
  
-Rach  
  
~-~- It's hard. It's hard on the soul.-~-~  
  
----- Original Message -----  
  
From: mistress_sakura@sympatico.ca  
  
To: "Karis" spoiled_brat_7@sympatico.ca  
  
Sent: Saturday, December 06, 2003 10:46 AM  
  
Subject: Re: *blurb me?! blurb you!*  
  
*sweatdrops* Nice subject Rachee poo! *hugs Rachee* Sorry!! I didn't mean  
  
to upset you with all my sentimentality! I really didn't. And yes, you do  
  
mean that much to me! You like one of my bestest friends in the whole wide  
  
world! Ha, I finally saw Sango! She's awsome, well except for trying to kill  
  
Inuyasha and all, but hey, lots of cool poeples (er......demons) have tried  
  
to kill him so yeah! And your going to England! I've always wanted to go  
  
there! I'm going away for Christmas. I have family in Quebec and we're  
  
spending Christmas there. We should so get together! I haven't seen you in  
  
sooooo long! But only if you want to, I don't want to make you do anything.  
  
I'm so going to get Pirates of the Carribean too! I can't live without that  
  
movie. And you're so right about Juohnny Depp. What I said was a HUGE  
  
understatment! *Blushes* I'm glad you didnt see me talking to myself. That  
  
would just mean one more person who knows me could make fun of me. I do have  
  
a reputation of talking to paints in art class when I can't make a right  
  
colour. Then I get called a crackhead. I;m trying to get my stsudent login  
  
working but even the peopled who make these things can't get it to work, so  
  
i have to go see them, AGAIN! It's getting really annoying. I'll call you  
  
later tonight! Bye RACHEE POO!!!  
  
Lots of love  
  
Amanda  
  



End file.
